Sailor Moon ES
by Senshi Earth
Summary: The story takes place during the series when Darien tells Serena he can't be around her anymore cause he's getting those dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

The following story takes place in Sailor Moon R right after Darien tells Serena that he can't see her anymore and he doesn't love her. 

Sailor Moon ES (Sailor Moon Elemental Senshi) 

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 1: Serena Disappears from Tokyo

            Mrs. Tuskino had gone to Serena's room to wake her for school. She knocks on her door but receives no answer. She walks in and discovers that Serena isn't there. She goes downstairs to see if she's up already but she can't find Serena.

            "Dear, have you seen Serena this morning?" asks Mrs. Tuskino.

            "No I haven't." replies Mr. Tuskino.

            "You sure that she still isn't sleeping as usually." replies Sammy.

            "Sammy shouldn't you be heading to school so you won't be late." says Mrs. Tuskino.

            "Uh oh yea. Bye." 

            "I wonder where Serena is?" asks Mrs. Tuskino worriedly. "Oh dear I hope she hasn't run away or something."

            "Why would Serena run away?" 

            "I don't know but her being up early isn't like her. She's always still asleep right now."

At Crossroads Jr. High during lunch hour....

            "Morning Lita. Have you seen Serena yet?" asks Amy.

            "No she wasn't in any of her class either. I wonder where she is? I hope nothing has happened to her," says Lita.

            "We'll see if Mina or Raye knows anything about this after school today."

At the Airport....

            "Um excuse me. Could I have a ticket to America?" asks Serena.

            "Where in America would you like to go to, Miss?" asks the attendant.

            "Um..." Serena looks at her map and says, "California."

            "Alright. Your flight leaves at 2:00pm." 

            "Thank you." says Serena as she pays for her ticket and heads to look for an area to wait.

            Serena couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't bear to be any where near Darien anymore. It seemed that he loved Rini more than he did her ever since the little brat arrived. Rini had tore Darien away from her. Serena didn't want to see them so happy together anymore. She just wanted to go somewhere that they weren't there. She was so heartbroken when Darien said they couldn't be together anymore. She felt sorry to leave her fellow scouts but she couldn't bare the pain of being around Darien and having him save her when she was in trouble. She also felt that she was becoming a burden to her friends. They always had to protect her or save her from a monster.

            A girl, with bright red hair that was up in a French roll and fire red eyes, sits next to Serena on the bench. At first Serena doesn't notice that someone had sat beside her. She realizes it and looks up.

            "Hi. I'm Candace Teresso. What's your name?" asks the girl.

            "I'm Serena Tuskino." replies Serena.

            "So where you headed to?"

            "California."

            "Cool I live in Cal. You want to be my seat partner on the plane?"

            "Sure." says a now smiling Serena.

            "Hey maybe I can show you around a bit when we get there."

            "That would be great. So why where you here in Tokyo?"

            "I was visiting a relative. So where you staying when you get to California?"

            "I don't know yet."

            "Let me guess your running away aren't you?"

            "Yea."

            "Don't look so down you can stay with me and my three room mates. We have this big house and there is still an extra room."

            "Really?"

            "Yes really."

            "Oh thank you so much Cadance."

            "So why are you running away, Serena?"

            Serena tells Cadance about Darien and Rini. She leaves the part about being a scout out though. She tells Cadance about Darien telling her he can't see her anymore.

            "It sounds like this guy is being a real creep."

            "But I really loved Darien and he then suddenly started acting this way. It makes me so upset." Serena says as she starts crying.

            "Don't cry Serena. You can make a fresh start in Cal."

            "Thanks Cadance." says Serena as she wipes her eyes.

            "Flight 201 is now boarding for California, USA." says an announcement.

            "That's our flight. Come on." says Cadance as she stands up.

After school...

            Lita and Amy had met up with Raye and Mina after school. They had found out that Serena was missing and her parents didn't even know where she was. They became very worried that their princess was nowhere to be found. Even Rini hadn't seen Serena all day. 

            "This is probably all Darien's fault." says Raye.

            "Yea he's been so rude to Serena lately." agrees Mina.

            "I hope she didn't get caught by those black moon selze." says Lita.

            "My scanner can't locate her. I don't think she's in Tokyo anymore." says Amy.

            "Artimes? Where's Luna?" asks Mina.

            "Right here. I've been out looking for Serena all morning." says Luna.

            "Luna do you know where Serena could be?" asks Raye.

            "No. I woke up in the middle of the night and she was gone."

            "Where could she have gone to?" asks Artimes. 

            "If this is Darien's fault, I'll beat him up." says Lita.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 2: Welcome to America

            The plane had finally landed in Los Angelos, California. Cadance and Serena left the plane laughing as they picked up their luggage. They walked outside to find Terra waiting for Cadance. Terra has wavy, brown hair that just passes her shoulders and blue eyes. Two stripes of her hair are colored. One stripe is blue and the other is green. 

            "Terra!! Hiyas I wasn't expecting you to be here. I want you to meet Serena Tuskino. She's from Tokyo." says Cadance.

            "Hello Serena. I'm Terra Shields."

            "Are you related to a Darien Shields?" asks Serena.

            "I don't know. My parents would know but they live in New York." replies Terra.

            "Oh ok." 

            "Hey Terra it's alright if Serena stays with us right? She ran away because of that Darien guy." says Cadance.

            "Sure why not. She can stay as long as she's going to help around the house." says Terra.

            "Doing what?" asks Serena.

            "Well...Let's see. There's the need for someone to answer the phone when we're busy practicing, dusting, shopping, and a few other things."

            "Shopping? I'm great at shopping." says Serena.

            "Ok. Guys let's get back it's time for dinner." says Terra.

            The three girls climb into Terra's car. Her car is a blue windstar van with splashes of white along the side. When they reach the house Kendra who is practicing her basketball skills greets them. Eleanor is inside trying to cook dinner while reading a novel. Terra and the others climb out of the van.

            "Hey Kendra we're back!" shouts Cadance as she runs over to Kendra who hugs her.

            "Hey Cadance. How was your trip?" asks Kendra.

            "It was great. I also made a new friend who will be staying with us for a while."

            "Who?"

            "Serena. Come over and meet Kendra."

            Serena walks over and Cadance introduces her to Kendra Doson. Kendra has blue hair that she wears in a bun and blue eyes. The four girls then head inside to see Eleanor trying to cook and read at the same time. The kitchen is a total mess.

            "Eleanor what have I told you about cooking and reading at the same time?" asks Terra.

            "Huh?" asks Eleanor as she looks up from her book.

            Eleanor has long white hair that goes to her knees and silver eyes.

            "Look at this mess!" says Cadance as she keeps from laughing.

            "Is this anyway to show our house to our new room mate?" asks Kendra.

            "New roommate?" Eleanor looks up and sees Serena. "Oh my gosh I didn't know! I'm so sorry. I got so caught up in my novel here. I'm Eleanor Jaccobs. And you are?"

            "I'm Serena Tuskino. It's nice to meet you."

            "Nice to meet you too. I'm so sorry I didn't know we were having a new roommate. I hope you don't mind the mess." says Eleanor.

            "Don't worry Eleanor. I'll finish cooking." says Kendra.

            "I've got to take Serena to the school to get her registered." says Terra. "Serena what school were you in before?"

            "Crossroads Jr. High" says Serena.

            "Ok then we're off to the Jr. High School. You'll be in the same school as Cadance."

            "Cool." says Serena.

            "I'll take Serena's stuff to her room. You get her registered" says Cadance.

            Terra drives over to the Jr. High and gets Serena registered in school. As they head home Serena asks Terra something.

            "What kind of school uniform do I need?" asks Serena.

            "School uniforms are for private schools. You're going to a public school. So you only need a gym uniform. Let's stop and get you one now before we head home."

            They stop at a store and buy Serena her gym uniform for school. When they get home Kendra has finished cooking and Cadance had cleaned up Eleanor's mess. Terra shows Serena where her room is. 

That night after dinner....

            Terra, Serena, and Cadance are walking through the park. Their telling Serena about how school will be and what they need her to help with while their working. Out of nowhere a monster appears in front of them.

            "Run guys." shouts Serena.

            The monster moves to quick for Cadance. It steals her energy before she can escape. Cadance is unconscious. Terra hits the monster in the back of the head with a nice sized rock.

            "You foolish child. What good do you think you can do?" asks the monster.

            Serena had snuck behind a tree and pulls out her locket and says, "Moon Crystal Power"

            "Hold it right there ugly!" shouts Sailor Moon just as the monster is approaching Terra.

            "Sailor Moon... I knew you were here. Rubius sent me after you to kill you." says the monster.

            "I hate to spoil your plans but I going to Dust you Nega creep." says Sailor Moon.

            The monster leaps at Sailor Moon. She yelps as she barely dodges it's attack. The monster tries again and this time it corners her.

            "Leave her alone!" shouts Terra as she kicks the monster in the back of the knee.

            The monster roars in pain as it holds its leg. All of a sudden a strange blue cat leaps from the tree on the monster's head. The cat leaps off as the monster swings at it. The cat runs over to Terra. It has a circle on its forehead. It tosses a strange jewel at Terra. She catches it.

            "Shout Earth GemStar Power." says the cat.

            "Earth GemStar Power!" shouts Terra without even questioning the cat.

            Terra transforms into Sailor Earth. Sailor Earth's outfit is blue and green with a gold choker. She wears knee high boots.

            "Now dust that monster before it kills Sailor Moon." says the cat.

            "Right. Earth World Corruption." shouts Sailor Earth.

            The monster sees the attack coming too late. The attack hits but it doesn't kill the monster. Sailor Moon then pulls out her scepter.

            "Moon Scepter Elimination!" shouts Sailor Moon as she turns the monster into dust.

            Sailor Earth collapses to her knees and detransforms. Sailor Moon detransforms and runs over to Terra.

            "Terra are you ok?" asks Serena.

            "Yea. I'm just a little confused."

            "Well it better be only that." says the cat.

            "Oh a cat that can talk like Luna." says Serena as she stares a the blue cat.

            "My name is Serge. I'm a guardian cat for the elemental senshi."

            "Elemental Senshi? You mean there are more than just my four scouts in Tokyo?"

            "Yea there are the four elemental senshi. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. Your friend Terra is the first. There are still three others to find." says Serge.

            Oh my we forgot all about Cadance!!" says Serena.

            Terra and Serena both rush over to Cadance and wake her up.

            "What happened?" asks Cadance.

            "You fainted that was all. It must be the heat. Let's head home." says Terra.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. I also made up the group Elemental Girls. I do not own the songs they sing. The songs I use belong to their artists not me. Well on to the story now.

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 3: Sailor Wind Takes the Stage

            It was Serena's first day at a new school and Cadance was showing her around. Cadance showed Serena their homeroom and where the lunchroom was located. Serena was lucky to end up in Cadance's English and math classes. At lunch the two girls eat their lunches while talking about things.

            "Hey Cadance what's your family like?" asks Serena.

            Serena bites her lip as she notices Cadance's reaction to the question.

            "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." says Serena.

            "No it's ok. My mom was always drunk and my dad was violent. If I did something wrong he would beat me. My mom never cared that's why she was always drunk. Eventually I just ran away."

            "I'm so sorry. I can't believe two parents could ever be so uncaring."

            "Thanks for caring Serena. So what was your family like?"

            "Well my family was nice. I had a mom, dad, and a little brother. Sometime I wish I could have strangled Sammy."

            Cadance starts laughing when Serena says that about Sammy.

            "Sounds like you had a lovely family. Come on time for math class."

            "I hate math!" whines Serena.

            "You'll love this class. The teacher is very cool." says Cadance as she drags Serena to class.

After School...

            Eleanor, Terra, and Kendra are at home already and waiting for Cadance. When they get home Serena is surprised on how the girls look. Terra's brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and she's wearing a green tank top with a brown mini skirt and green ankle boots. Eleanor is wearing a knee long silver skirt, white high heels, a silver tub top, and has her hair braided. Kendra is wearing a light blue t-shirt, blue shorts, bright blue sneakers, and her hair is down. Cadance runs up to her room and changes into a red tank top, short red shorts, red boots, and is wearing her hair the same as always.

            "What are you guys dressed up for?" asks Serena.

            "We're the 'Elemental Girls'!" says Cadance.

            "We're a music group and we have a concert to go to." says Kendra.

            "Wait we forgot to do our make-up!" shouts Eleanor.

            "Serena, you can come with us and watch." says Cadance.

            "I'd love to." says Serena.

            "Alright girls let's go. We have a concert to perform." says Kendra.

            The five of them head to the high school. They go into the Gym where all the equipment is set up. The bleachers were pulled out for the people to sit. Serena goes and sits in the first row of the bleachers. Terra checks on the mikes. Kendra makes sure her drums are all set. Eleanor plugs in her keyboard. Cadance checks her electric guitar. After they finish checking they go behind the set up stage to wait and finish preparing. The crowd starts to come in. Cadance motions for Serena to come back stage. When Serena gets back their Cadance tells them that Serena will introduce them.

            "Me?!?! Why me?"

            "Cause, you're our roommate. First we have to do something about that hair." says        Cadance as she finds a pair of scissors.  Cadance makes Serena's hair shoulder length and it's no longer in ogondos. She then applies some make-up and gives Serena a silver dress to wear with silver high heels.

            "Yikes! Is that really me?" asks Serena as she studies herself in a mirror.

            "Yep. It's the new you." says Cadance.

            "Cool." says Kendra as she sees Serena. 

            "Nice job." says Eleanor.

            "Ok Show time, Serena. Oh and one more thing. On stage your name is Moonie." says Terra.

            "One stage Terra is Earthy, Kendra is Watery, Eleanor is Windy, and I'm Firey." says Cadance.

            "Hey Terra? Where'd you get that neat jewel?" asks Eleanor as she points to the jewel hanging on a blue choker that Terra is wearing.

            "I just bought it." lies Terra so the others don't know she's a scout.

            "Cool!" says Eleanor.

            "Hey Moonie go introduce us." says Kendra.

            Serena smiles and heads on stage. The audience grows quiet. Serena steps up to the mike.

            "Hello everyone out there! I'm Moonie and playing today is 'Elemental Girls'. Here they are now. Earthy, Firey, Watery and Windy." says Serena.

            The crowd starts cheering as the girls come on stage and Serena leaves the stage. Terra starts to sing her favorite song 'Super Girl'. (I do not own that song. Super Girl is by Krystal Harris. )

I'm Super Girl

Sometimes I Have dreams

I picture myself flying

Above the clouds high in the sky

Conquering the world with my magic piano

Never being scared

But then I realize

I'm Super girl and I'm here to save the world

but I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world

and I wanna know

why I feel so alone

Seems like a dream

but there's a one thing missing

nobody's here with me

to share in all that I've been given

I need someone that's strong enough for me

I'm Super girl and I'm here to save the world

but I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world

and I wanna know

why I feel so alone

I need someone

I won't stop till I find the one

who will stop belonging in my life

I need someone

I won't stop till I find the one

who will stop belonging in my life

I'm Super girl and I'm here to save the world

but I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world

and I wanna know

why I feel so alone

I'M SUPERGIRL

an I wanna know who's gonna save me

I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world

and I wanna know

why I feel so alone

I'm Super girl

and I wanna know

Who's gonna save me?

            After the song the audience claps loudly. A monster that had been lurking in the audience reveals itself and heads towards the stage. People start screaming as they realize it's no act. As the monster is heading to the stage it is stealing energy. Cadance, Kendra and Eleanor look at each other in confusion. Cadance and Kendra runs behind stage to find Serena nowhere in sight. Eleanor hides behind on of the curtains watching and waiting for Terra. A figure clad in a sailor suit lands in front of the monster. The monster stops and stares at the girl.

            "Hold it right there Nega trash." says Sailor Moon who now has short hair in ogondos.

            "Who are you?" asks the monster.

            "I stand love and I stand for Justice. I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you." shouts Sailor Moon.

            Terra doesn't see Eleanor watching while she transforms.

            "Earth GemStar Power!" shouts Terra as she transforms into Sailor Earth.

            "Two scouts?!?! Rubius said there'd be only one." says the monster.

            "Well your master is wrong. As an Elemental Scout of Earth, I'm going rock your world. I'm Sailor Earth." says Sailor Earth as she leaps down beside Sailor Moon.

            "Well this will be more fun after all." says the monster as it sends a blast at the two scouts. 

            Sailor Earth counters the monster's attack with her own. Serge is sitting on the stage.

            "Be careful girls." shouts Serge.

            "We will." replies Sailor Earth. 

            The monster makes it look like it's going after Sailor Moon but it attacks Sailor Earth. Earth gets knocked back and the monster attacks Sailor Moon.

            "Leave them be!" shouts Eleanor as she comes from her hiding spot. 

            "What can you do little girl?" asks the monster as it snickers. 

            "I said leave them be!" shouts Eleanor.

            Out of nowhere of powerful gust of wind knocks the monster off its feet. Serge stares at Eleanor.

            'Could it be? Sailor Wind?' Serge asks himself.

            Serge runs over to Eleanor and puts a jewel at her feet. He tells her what to do with the jewel.

            "Wind GemStar Power!" shouts Eleanor.

            Eleanor becomes Sailor Wind. Sailor Wind's outfit is all white except for the gold choker. Sailor Wind wears high heels. 

            "Another scout?!?!" says the monster as it gets back up.

            "That's right. I'm Sailor Wind and be prepared to be blown away. Wind Storm Tornado!" shouts Sailor Wind.

            What looks to be a tornado heads straight for the monster. The monster gets caught in it and can't move or attack. 

            "Sailor Moon now is your chance!" shouts Sailor Earth as she gets up.

            "Right! Moon Scepter Elimination!" shouts Sailor Moon as she destroys the monster.

            The three girls detransform back. Serena and Terra go over to Eleanor and Serge.

            "So Eleanor is an element scout too?" asks Terra.

            "Yep." says Serge.

            "Wow so this is were you got the jewel that you have. It's a transformation thing." says Eleanor as she examines her jewel.

            "I hope the others are alright. Uh oh here come the police. They're probably going to want a story of what happened." says Terra.

            "What happened?" asks Kendra as her and Cadance come up to the others.

            "It's a long story and the cops will want to hear it too. Even if they won't believe us." says Eleanor. 

            After they explain to the cops they finish the concert and head home. Cadance and Kendra keep talking about what happened while the other three head to Serena's room to talk privately. Terra let's Serge in through the window.

            "I've got to check on my scouts, guys. Hold on." says Serena as she pulls her communicator out of her suitcase and tries to contact Luna. "It won't work. I must be too far away from the others." 

            "I have something that'll work better." says Serge as he drops a different communicator is Serena's lap.

            "Thanks you so much Serge." says Serena as she contacts Luna.

            "Hello?" asks Luna as she answers the communicator. "Serena?!?!"

            "Yea Luna. It's me."

            "Where are you? Are you ok? Are you...."

            "Hold on Luna. One question at a time. I can't tell you were I'm at cause you'll only make me come home."

            "Are you sick?"

            "No Luna I'm fine. Rubius has come after me twice but my friends protected me."

            "What? What friends?"

            "Sailor Wind and Sailor Earth are protecting me."

            "Sailor Wind? Sailor Earth? You mean that group of outcasts from the Silver Millennium?"

            "They're not outcasts Luna. They're my friends. How are the others doing?"

            "Serena the others need you back. Rubius almost got Rini yesterday."

            "I don't care about Rini anymore or Darien. I have a new life here and I'm happy. Are the others safe at least?"

            "Yes Serena but they really need your help...."

            "Luna. I already told you I'm not coming back. Tell the others I miss them very much. I got to go now Terra and Eleanor are waiting on me. Bye Luna." says Serena has she ends the communication before Luna can say anything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 4: Sailor Water Makes a Splashing Entrance

            "RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY!!!" shouts Cadance. "BEACH TIME!"

            Terra and Cadance had already been up for an hour. Terra was up making breakfast and Cadance had been playing video games. Eleanor comes out of her room yawning as she makes her way down to the table. Kendra is stretching as she walks out of her room. Serena is still sleeping. Cadance yells up to Kendra that Serena needs waken up. Kendra smiles as she heads to Serena's room and dumps a bucket of water on Serena.

            "YYYYYIIIIIIKKKKKEEEEEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!" screams Serena as the water wakes her up.

            Eleanor, Cadance, and Terra look at each other in confusion. Kendra comes running down the stairs into the kitchen. Kendra is giggling really hard as Serena comes storming out of her room soaking wet. 

            "Who dumped a bucket of water on me?" yells Serena. 

            Terra and the others break out laughing. Serena looks at them like their insane. Kendra ends up tipping her chair over while she is laughing her head off.

            "Kendra you did this didn't you??" asks Serena.

            "Yep." laughs Kendra.

            "I thought so."

            "Well I had to wake you up somehow. We've got the beach to head to today."

            "The beach?!?! I love the beach!!"

            "Well then get down here and eat breakfast." says Cadance.

            After breakfast the girls finish the packing and head out to the beach. It's Saturday and since there is no school or concerts the girls are taking the day off. The girls are all chattering while Terra drives them to the beach. When they arrive Serena and Cadance race off to find a good spot for their beach towels. They find one and wait for the others to catch up. After everything is set, Serena and Cadance head off to the water. Eleanor gets out her book and starts reading. Terra sits down beside Eleanor and puts on some music while she watches over Serena and Cadance. Kendra heads off to play some volleyball with some other people she knows from school. 

            Around lunchtime Serena and Cadance return from the water. Eleanor had finished book. Terra had already set lunch out. 

            "Hey Serena? Would you mind getting Kendra?" asks Cadance.

            "Sure. Be right back." says Serena as she runs off to get Kendra.

            Terra notices Serge lying nearby. She realizes there might be trouble if Serge is already here and waiting. Serge is carefully watching the area.

            "Something doesn't seem right." says Eleanor.

            "Yea." agrees Terra as she points out Serge.

            "The wind seems disturbed. There might be trouble." says Eleanor.

            "What are you guys talking about?" asks Cadance.

            "Nothing. Come on Eleanor. Wait here Cadance." says Terra.

            "Ok no problem." says Cadance as she opens a soda pop.

            Terra and Eleanor arrive at where Serge is laying.

            "What's going on?" asks Eleanor.

            "I feel an evil energy. I fear the evil forces may try to get Serena again." says Serge. 

            "Then we'll guard her with our life." says Terra. "After all she is our Moon Princess."

            "So you've started to regain your memories." says Serge.

            "Some not enough though." replies Terra.

            "Well let's transform and protect Serena." says Eleanor.

            "Agreed." says Terra.

            The two of them hide somewhere and pull out their gems. 

            "Wind GemStar Power"

            "Earth GemStar Power"

            The two girls watch Serena closely as she's telling Kendra it's time to go eat. 

            "The winds are the most disturbed here." says Sailor Wind.

            "Yea I agree. I'm getting strong negative energy coming from nearby." says Sailor Earth.

            A strange guy walks up to Kendra and Serena. The man suddenly changes into a monster. Serena and Kendra try to run but the monster is too fast and it keeps blocking their escape. 

            "Earth Worldwide Disaster" shouts Sailor Earth as she fires at the monster.

            The monster sees the attack coming and dodges it.

            "Runs girls!" shouts Sailor Wind.

            Kendra starts running and notices Serena hasn't been following her. She turns around to find Serena is nowhere in sight. Instead she sees three people now fighting the monster. She watches carefully from a safe distance.

            "Wind Tunnel Collapse" shouts Sailor Wind.

            "Moon Tiara Magic" shouts Sailor Moon but both attacks miss.

            "This guy is too fast." says Sailor Earth.

            Serge walks up to Kendra and claws her leg lightly. She turns around to see the cat staring at her with a jewel in it's mouth. Kendra takes the jewel from Serge.

            "Now you must help your friends. Shout Water GemStar Power. You can ask questions later just do it."

            "Ok. Water GemStar Power." shouts Kendra and she transforms into Sailor Water.

            Sailor Water's Outfit is all blue except for the gold choker. She wears high heels with a strap. Water twirls around once to look at herself and then stares at the cat.

            "Go help your friends. You can ask all the questions you want later." says Serge.

            "Oh...Right!" says Sailor Water and she heads for the battle. 

            Sailor Moon and the others aren't having very good luck with the monster. They haven't hit it with one attack yet. It seems to be just too fast for their attacks. 

            "Water Ball Blast!" shouts Sailor Water as the attack strikes the monster.

            "Sailor Water?!?!" says Sailor Earth as she looks at the girl in confusion.

            "I'm Sailor Water. No one ruins my day and gets away with it. You're going to pay for that buddy." says Sailor Water.

            "I will destroy you all and then take care of Sailor Moon. Soon my master will have the little brat and will take over Tokyo." says the monster.

            "Why are you after me?" asks Sailor Moon.

            "Because my master wants you out of the way so you can't stop his plans." says the monster.

            "Well you ain't getting your way. Your all washed up monster. Water Wave Smash!" shouts Sailor Water. 

            The attack is too fast for the monster to dodge. It gets up after the attack and goes after Sailor Water. It grabs her by her arm and throws her into the ocean. It then goes in after her.

            "Oh no! Now how do we help her?" asks Sailor Wind

            "She can handle this. After all she is the senshi of water." says Serge as he joins them. "She'll have the advantage in the water. She'll be able to move quicker than it can."

Underwater.....

            Sailor Water opens her eyes and sees her surroundings. She then notices the monster heading her way. The monster strikes at her but Sailor Water is too quick for him. She knees it in the stomach and then swims a short distance away from it. She puts her hands together and begins to concentrate. A whirlpool traps the monster. Her eyes snap open and the whirlpool throws the monster from the water right onto the beach. Sailor Water surfaces.

            "Destroy it now Sailor Moon!" shouts Sailor Water.

            "Right. Moon Scepter Elimination!" shouts Sailor Moon and the attack turns the monster to dust just as it was getting up.

            Sailor Water joins the others and they all find somewhere safe to transform back. 

            "Wow. Three of my new friends are element scouts." cheers Serena.

            "Maybe that means Cadance could be the last." says Terra.

            "I never thought of that. With the rest of gaining powers that associate with our names from the band, it could mean Cadance is Sailor Fire. Serge do you think it's possible?" asks Eleanor.

            "It could be very possible." replies Serge.

            They hear screaming and see people running. Serena and Kendra start running to where Cadance should be. They see Rubius holding Cadance. 

            "Cadance!!!" shouts Kendra.

            "Let her go Rubius!!" shouts Serena.

            "Well hello again Sailor Moon. Is this your friend?" asks Rubius in a mocking tone.

            "Let me go!!" shouts Cadance as she struggles against his grip.

            "If you ever want to see your precious friend again, you'll come to my ship tonight and battle me for this girl and your precious scouts' safety." says Rubius as he disappears with Cadance.

            "NO!!" shouts Kendra.

            "He has my scouts. We have to go to Tokyo right away." demands Serena.

            "We have to save Cadance." says Terra.

            "Girls you must transform and go to Tokyo. You have to see if he is telling the truth about the inner senshi but for this to work Serena will need stronger powers. Terra, Kendra, and Eleanor I want you three to join hands and focus your power gems on Serena." says Serge.

            The girls do as Serge says. A bright light and feathers surround Serena. When it all clears standing Serena's place is a new scout. Serena is now Sailor MoonStar. Sailor MoonStar's outfit looks almost the same as Sailor Moon's but is has some differences. MoonStar has a gold choker and gold glove bands. Instead of a crescent moon on the boots she has a yellow orb that is supposed to be a full moon. Her locket is gold with a crescent moon and a star (which gives the name MoonStar).

            "Ok girls now transform and teleport to Tokyo. To do so you must join hands and say your transformation phrases and after that say Sailor Teleport Power." instructs Serge.

            The girls transform and prepare for the teleport.

            "Earth GemStar Power!"

            "Wind GemStar Power!"

            "Water GemStar Power!"

            "Moon Crystal Star Power!"

            "Sailor Teleport Power!!" they all shout in unison.

            The girls disappear with Serge and then reappear in Tokyo. They had teleported right onto Darien's balcony. Darien and Rini walk out onto the balcony to see the four girls.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 5: Rubius Gets Burned

            Sailor MoonStar turns to face Darien and Rini. Sailor Earth notices and scowls at him. Sailor Wind and Water stare at Rini oddly cause she has a hair style similar to Serena's old hairstyle.

            "Serena?" asks Darien.

            "Hello again Darien." MoonStar replies sadly.

            "How could you do this to us, Serena. You left us to guard Rini without you." says Darien.

            "I left because of you Darien! Haven't you seen that yet? I forgot you're too busy with the little brat." shouts Sailor MoonStar.

            "That's enough!" says Sailor Earth. "You can argue later. One of my scouts and all of Sailor MoonStar's scouts are in danger."

            "I agree with Sailor Earth." says Sailor Water

            "Me too!" says Wind.

            "Serena!" shouts Luna as she comes running out onto the balcony.

            "Hello Luna. How long has it been now?" asks Serge when Luna spots him.

            "Serge." says Luna as she scowls at the blue cat.

            The group goes into Darien's apartment to talk. The girls had detransformed. Eleanor and Kendra were busy talking with Serge. Serena was talking with Luna. Rini was hugging her Luna-P ball. Terra pulls Darien out onto the balcony to talk to him. 

            "What do you want?" asks Darien.

            "What is your problem? Why do you treat her like you do?" asks Terra as she tries to stay calm.

            "What are you talking about?" 

            "Serena. That's what. She comes to America is such a sad state. She tells us that she ran away because of some ignorant jerk that has to stop seeing her for some unknown reason yet he starts hanging around some pink haired child more often." shouts Terra who is now losing her patience.

            "I was having these dreams that told me something bad would happen to Serena if I didn't stay away from her."

            "Oh a dream. What kind of boyfriend would break up with you over some dream!! I can't you believe this!! I can't even see how we could have ever been related! Let alone be my cousin."

            "You don't understand!"

            "Oh I understand perfectly. I understand you are such and uncaring jerk!"

            "I was worried about Serena I did the only thing I could to protect her." says Darien sadly.

            "What you did was wrong!" shouts Terra as she slaps him and storms away.

            Darien looks sadly at the sky. Rini had been watching everything between Terra and Darien. He notices Rubius ship and it is almost dark. He heads back in to find Luna, Serge, and Artimes. Serena and the others had gone to meet Rubius. Rini had snuck away after them. 

            Sailor MoonStar and the other three had been running to get to the meeting spot. They didn't know that Rini was following them. Rubius appears before them.

            "Hello Sailor Moon. I like the new look. I see you brought the little brat with you after all." says Rubius.

            "What?" Sailor MoonStar turns around to see Rini.

            "Well even with the help of your three friends you can't win." laughs Rubius as the five girls disappear onto the ship.

On the ship...

            Sailor MoonStar and the others look around carefully. Sailor MoonStar sees the inner scouts and tries to run to them but Sailor Earth stops her.

            "Wait. It could be a trap." says Earth.

            "Sailor Earth is right." says Sailor Water.

            "Rini are you okay?" asks Sailor MoonStar.

            "Yea." replies Rini.

            "Welcome Sailor Scouts. Welcome Rini. I hope you enjoy this place while it lasted since this will be the last thing you ever see." laughs Rubius.

            Sailor Earth, Wind, and Water stand in front of Rini and Sailor MoonStar.

            "Well so you think you can protect them. I have a surprise for you. Meet Lady Fira." says Rubius.

            Lady Fira steps out from the shadows. She walks over to Rubius. Rubius smiles as she bows before him. Lady Fira has long red hair and fire red eyes. 

            "What is it you seek my help for Master." says Lady Fira.

            "Take care of those three while I handle Sailor Moon and the pink haired brat." 

            "Yes Master Rubius."

            Lady Fira turns to face the three elemental scouts and smiles evilly at them. Rubius appears walks over to Sailor MoonStar. Sailor Water charges at Lady Fira.

            "Water Fall Smash"

            Lady Fira dodges the attack and then returns an attack at Sailor Water who barely dodges it in time.

            "Earth Worldwide Disaster"

            "Wind Storm Tornado"

            The two attacks miss Lady Fira. Lady Fira then appears right in front of them and hits them with a fire attack. Wind and Earth are hit but Sailor Water dodged. 

            "Water Ball Blast" 

            The attack strikes Lady Fira and sends her falling backwards. Meanwhile Sailor MoonStar is trying to protect Rini from Rubius. MoonStar struggles to her feet after Rubius had turned the gravity up on her. 

            "MoonStar Heart Smash" shouts Sailor MoonStar.

            A shield seams to be protecting Rubius so MoonStar's attack does nothing. Rubius slams MoonStar against a wall. MoonStar struggles to her feet.

            While Lady Fira was stumbling back from the attack, Sailor Water goes after Rubius to help Sailor MoonStar.

            "Water Fall Smash!" shouts Sailor Water.

            Rubius's shield protects him and he blasts Sailor Water. Sailor Water hits the wall hard and lays unmoving.

            "Sailor Water!!" shouts Earth

            "Oh no!! Is she okay?" asks Wind.

            Lady Fira looks at Sailor Water and she slowly heads over to her. Fira walks to Sailor Water as if in a trance of some sort. She kneels beside Sailor Water.

            "Keep away from her!" shouts Sailor Earth as she heads towards her but stops in her tracks as she realizes something.

            Earth had just realized who Lady Fira actually is. Fira is really Cadance. Fira looks sadly at Sailor Water as she finally remembers who she is and what she was doing. She stands up and clenches her fist.

            "Stop right there Rubius!" shouts Cadance just as Rubius was going to blast MoonStar again.

            "What?" asks Rubius in surprise.

            "You've hurt my friends enough. It's time for you to stop."

            "And what are you going to do about this?"

            "This!" shouts Cadance as she holds up a red jewel. "Fire GemStar Power!"

            Cadance becomes Sailor Fire the last elemental scout. Sailor Fire's outfit is all red except for the gold choker. Sailor Fire wears ankle boots.

            "Fire Star Strike!" shouts Sailor Fire and the attack hits Rubius but does very little damage.

            While Sailor Fire helps MoonStar, Rini goes over to the crystal and tries to pull it out. Sailor Wind goes to help Rini. Sailor Earth goes to help MoonStar and Fire. Rini and Sailor Wind destroy the crystal. With the crystal destroyed the inner scouts are free and explosions start happening all over the ship.

            "We've got to get out of here!" shouts Sailor Earth.

            The group joins hands and teleports out of the ship, which is on fire. Rubius is still there. Emerald appears and laughs at him.

            "You're time's up Rubius. You lost again. Now it's my turn." laughs Emerald as she disappears to leave Rubius to perish.


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 6 Part 1: Elemental Scouts are Outcasts?!? 

            The girls appear at Raye's temple. They find Darien and the cats coming up the stairs. MoonStar bites her lip and stays close to Sailor Fire. 

            "How dare you outcasts risk the lives of Rini and Sailor Moon?" Luna shouts at the Elemental Scouts.

            "Luna be quiet! I'm sick of you calling my friends outcasts!" shouts MoonStar.

            "You Serena should know better than to run away from home without telling anyone. Especially not telling your parents!" shouts Raye.

            "Don't start with me Raye!" Serena shouts back.

            "That's enough!!" shouts Cadance. "Can't we just talk this out?"

            "Luna is partially right. The elemental scouts were not well liked in the silver millennium. You weren't princesses except Terra. Most of you were only maidens or girls who were part of Terra's court." says Serge.

**Flashback**

            Terra was a Princess of one of the two kingdoms on Earth. Her cousin was Prince Darien. She had three girls in her court that were her best friends. They were Cadance, Eleanor, and Kendra. These girls were given scout powers and were part of Princess Serena's court along with the inner scouts who were all princesses. The two groups of girls never got along and Princess Serena was always stuck in the middle. The Elemental Scouts were always arguing with the Inner Scouts about who was better until one day...

            The Inner scouts were enjoying themselves in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom. The Elemental Scouts were there too. The two groups end up running into each other.

            "Well if it ain't the losers." says Princess Raye.

            "That's it we're settling this once and for all." says Maiden Kendra.

            "We'll have a tournament to see which team is better. Maiden Kendra versus Princess Ami. Maiden Cadance versus Princess Raye. Maiden Eleanor versus Princess Lita and I will versus Princess Mina." says Princess Terra.

            "Fine with us." says Princess Mina.

            "Maiden Kendra and Princess Ami are first. It'll be a test of speed. You'll race each other in a swimming contest. Whoever is fastest wins. says Maiden Eleanor.

Princess Ami vs. Maiden Kendra

            The two girls shake hands and get into starting postions. Serge, who happens to be a human in the Silver Millennium, blows the whistle to start the race. Ami starts out in the lead she swims as fast as she can. At first it looks as if Ami will win but Kendra starts to catch up. The finish line is getting closer. Kendra manages to pass Ami and win the race. 

            "Good race." says Princess Ami.

            "Thanks" says Maiden Kendra. "You didn't do too bad yourself."

            "Ok ok that's enough. Time for the next challenge." says Princess Raye.

            "Maiden Cadance versus Princess Raye. It'll be a test of agility. You'll have both have to dodge blasts that are fired at you. The one who dodges the most wins." says Maiden Eleanor.

Maiden Cadance vs. Princess Raye

            Maiden Cadance and Princess Raye glare at each other and pull out their transformation items. Maiden Cadance uses her jewel and changes to Sailor Fire. Princess Raye uses her transformation pen and changes to Sailor Mars. The girls stand ready for the dodging to begin. Serge blows the whistle.

            Mars dodges the blasts as they head at her. Fire seems to be having a harder time. Mars smiles as she notices Fire is struggling. Fire gets hit in the side by one of the blasts but gets back up and continues to dodge the rest.

            In the end Sailor Mars wins against Sailor Fire. Maiden Cadance glares angrily at Princess Raye. Both girls stay silent and don't say anything to each other. Princess Serena had come out to see what was going on. She stayed hidden though so no one knew she was there watching her friends challenge each other to be the best. So far it was tied. 

            "Next will be Maiden Eleanor versus Princess Lita. It'll be a test of strength. You two will fight each other." says Princess Terra.

            "Great." moans Maiden Eleanor

            "I've got this one easy." says Princess Lita


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters. I did make up the elemental senshi. Please do not steal them and try to claim them as yours. I'm asking nice so that I don't have to get mean. Well on to the story now.

I have nothing against the Inner Senshi. I just had to figure a way to fit my scouts into the picture. The only two I can't stand are Rini and Darien. Rini cause she can be so annoying and Darien cause he was rude to Serena. I know in the TV show they get back together but it isn't happening here so get over it if you're a Darien fan. I have to admit Luna is a pain but I can live with putting up with her in the story. 

Sailor Moon ES 

Chapter 6 Part 2: The Elemental Scouts Lose to the Inner Scouts?!?!

            Princess Terra and Princess Mina look at each other. Neither of them wants to go through with this. They both know they lead their group of scouts and they don't want their groups to be outcasts. The next match will prove which girl is a better leader. Princess Terra and Princess Mina step away from the rest of the group to talk. 

            "We don't have to go through with this." says Princess Mina.

            "I wish that was it but our scouts will never be satisfied until we go through with this." says Princess Terra.

            "What's the challenge for us?"

            "Seek and Rescue Mission. We have to go into a building and find a kid. There are monsters all through the building. Whoever rescues the kid first wins."

            "Sounds tough. What's the tie breaker challenge incase there is a tie?"

            "The tie breaker challenge is an obstacle course that the whole team has to complete."

            "Well good luck Terra."

            "Same to you Mina."

            The two girls return to their waiting teams at an abandon building. They transform and wait for Serge to tell them to go. Serge blows the whistle and the girls run into the building. A monster leaps out and attacks Sailor Venus. Sailor Earth runs past and up the stairs but a monster confronts her. Venus attacks the monster in front of her and keeps going. Earth beats her monster and continues after Venus. Venus runs onto a weak part of the floor and it falls out from under her. Earth quickly grabs Venus by the wrist and pulls her back up.

            "Thanks Sailor Earth."

            "Watch your step next time since we aren't suppose to be helping each other."

            "Right."

            The girls continue to make their way to the top floor. Earth makes it to the room with the kid dummy first. Venus is too busy dealing with a monster. Earth grabs the dummy but the floor falls out from underneath her. She falls back down to the second floor. She gets up and makes her way out with Venus not far behind trying to catch up to Earth. Both girls come out of the building. Neither girl was injured too badly but they had cuts and scratches all over. The Elementals cheered as they noticed Earth had the dummy. They knew they still have a chance to win since now there will be a tiebreaker.

Each of the girls transform and wait to start the tiebreaker. Mercury, Venus, Earth, and Fire look at the challenge sadly since this will decide which group will leave. Mercury and Water stand at the starting line. Fire and Mars stand in their places in the obstacle course. Jupiter and Wind are in their places and Earth and Venus stand at the final length of the course. Luna, in human form, had come to watch. Serge shakes his head since he already knows the outcome. Serge had talked to the guardian of time and she let him know who would be the losing group. Serge just couldn't bear to tell the Elemental Scouts that their fate would soon be changed from what they knew. Serge gives them the signal to start. Water and Mercury take off. At the end of the course the winners are the Inner Scouts. 

            "Looks like you guys have to leave now," Princess Mina says sadly. 

            "Good ridens," says Princess Lita.

            Serge holds Maiden Kendra back so she doesn't try to hurt Princess Lita. 

            "Wait!!" shouts Princess Serena as she comes running over to the others. "You guys can't leave. I don't want you to leave."

            "Princess they made an agreement with the Inner Senshi to leave if they lost and they did so they must go." states Luna.

            "No they can't. Their my friends." cries Serena

            "We're sorry Princess." says Maiden Cadance. "We'll see you again if you ever come to earth." 

            Princess Serena and Maiden Cadance hug one last time before the Elemental Scouts head off with their guardian Serge. 

During Queen Beryl's attack...

            The Inner Scouts can't stop the monsters and are hurt badly. Earth and her scouts show up.

            "Are we glad to see you guys. Help us out here." shouts Sailor Mars.

Sailor Fire starts to go over to them but Earth stops her. Sailor Earth shakes her head.

            "Aren't you guys going to help us?" asks Sailor Jupiter.

            "We're outcasts remember." states Sailor Water. 

            Sailor Earth and her scouts watch as the Inner Scouts are killed by the Shadow Warriors. Earth and her scouts take action against the Shadow Warriors but they fail just like the Inner Scouts. Queen Serenity sent everyone to have a better future. 

**End of Flashback**

            The two groups stare at each other as they now realize what had happened in their past. Serena stands with Terra and her group. Rini watches carefully.

            "Serena you belong with us." says Raye.

            "I don't belong to anyone. I will choose who I will fight with not who you say." shouts Serena.

            Raye gasps at Serena's reaction. Serena stares at Raye who now has a hurt look on her face. Darien walks towards Serena.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:  Okay if you want to see the disclaimer look back at my other chapters.

Author Notes:  The two songs I use in this chapter are The Shy One by B*Witched and Breakdown by Mariah Carey.  There are two songs in this one cause they fit so well with the storyline.  Hope you enjoy them!  Oh and I DO NOT own those two songs, I'm just using them. Also there isn't any fighting in this chapter or the chapter would be too long.

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 7: Serena's Reaction

            Darien walks towards Serena.  Serena sees this and stands beside Terra.  Terra stops Darien a few feet away.

            "Don't come any closer.  Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" asks Terra.

            Darien stops but he doesn't answer Terra.

            "Serena listen I'm sorry.  Please come back.  Things will be different this time." says Darien

            "I don't know." says Serena as she looks at the ground.

            "Give her time to decide." says Eleanor.

            "Now what do we do that we're stuck in Tokyo for the time being?" asks Cadance.

            "Well I called the airport and they can't get us a flight till Wednesday.  I've called the schools and let them know we won't be in school." says Kendra as she puts away her cell phone.

            "Alright.  Hey wait a minute why don't we do a concert while we're here" says Cadance.  
            "Where would we get our instruments?" asks Eleanor.

            "My grandfather owns a music store downtown." says Cadance.

            "Cool.  Serena, your friends over there can come too along with Darien and Rini." says Terra.

            "We'd loved to come." says Mina.

            "Well I could use a break from studying so I guess I'll come too." says Ami.

            "I have nothing to do so I'll come." says Lita, who doesn't seem to thrilled.

            "Well if everyone else is going.  I'll come along." Raye says reluctantly.

            "Darien will you take me?" asks Rini.

            "Sure if you want to go I'll take you." replies Darien.

            "Come on guys we have to do some shopping for outfits for the concert. Then we have to put up some posters.  I'm sure my grandfather will gladly help us with all this. And.." continues Cadance.

            "Is she always like this, Terra?" asks Mina.

            "Most of the time she is." replies Terra.

            After Serena and the four girls say good-bye, they head downtown to Cadance's grandfather's music shop.  Her grandfather's name is Hiro Teresso.  He greets them happily.  Cadance tells him about them being in Tokyo till Wednesday and how they need a place to stay.  She also tells him about the concert they want to put on while they are here.  Mr. Teresso tells them they can stay with him and Mrs. Teresso. The girls pick out the music stuff they need and then head off to do some clothes shopping.  Eleanor picks out a silver mini skirt with a metallic purple tank top.  Terra picks out a lime green t-shirt and black shorts.  Kendra picks out a sky blue mini skirt and a green-blue tube top.  Cadance and Serena are doing more talking than they are looking.  Finally Cadance picks out a bright red sleeve-less dress that goes to her knees and Serena picks out a yellow dress like Cadance's.  

            After he girls finish there shopping, Serena tells them she'll meet up with them later because there is something she needs to do.  Serena heads to a payphone and dials her parents' number.  Mrs., Tuskino answers the phone.

            "Hello?" asks Mrs. Tuskino.

            "Hi mom." says Serena.

            "Oh my god!  Serena!  Where are you?  Are you alright?"

            "I'm fine mom.  I've been staying with some people I met.  They've been taking care of me.  They're really nice."

            "Why did you take off like that without telling us?  We've been so worried about you.  Come home Serena."

            "I can't just yet mom.  I'll come home when I finish sorting everything out.  I'm sorry mom.  Please don't worry about me and tell dad and Sammy that I miss them too.  Bye Mom."

            "Goodbye Serena.  Please be careful."

            "I will.  I promise to come home sometime." says Serena as she hangs up.

            Serena wipes her cheeks.  She had started crying during her conversation with her mother.  Cadance had been waiting nearby all this time without Serena noticing her.  When Serena comes out of the phone both, Cadance walks over to her.

            "Is everything okay, Serena?" asks Cadance.

            "Yeah.  I was just calling my mom to let her know I'm alright." says Serena.

            "Come on let's go back to the others."

            "Okay." 

At Raye's Temple....

            "Why don't you guys like them?  They are nice girls." says Ami.

            "I have to agree with Ami." says Mina.

            "I don't know." replies Raye.

            "I don't trust them.  They let us die in the Silver Millennium." says Lita.

            "Yea and we made them look bad and called them outcasts after beating them in a stupid competition." shouts Mina.  

            Raye and Lita look at Mina surprised.  They never knew Mina could be so serious.

            "Terra helped me out on our challenge.  The floor had fallen out below me and if she hadn't helped my I could have gotten hurt.  I owe Terra for that one.  Didn't you notice who rescued us from Rubius?  We'd still be trapped if Rini and Sailor Wind.  Don't you see?  Things have changed since the Silver Millennium.  No one here is totally the same as they were then.  The elemental scouts have been there to protect Serena when we couldn't.  We shouldn't be fighting against them.  We should be working with them.  Do you guys even remember why we were fighting with them in the Silver Millennium?" asks Mina.

            "No." says Raye.

            Lita just shakes her head no.

            "See what I mean.  There is no reason to be fighting with them now.  So if Serena chooses to stay with them that is her decision.  And if that is what she chooses then I will take command of the inner scouts like I did back then." says Mina.

            "Boy, Mina, I never thought you could be so serious." says Artimes.

            "Thank you Artimes." replies Mina.

            "Well I've got to go.  I have some studying to do before Tuesday's concert.  See you all later." says Ami as she heads home.

            "I have to go too.  Come on Artimes." says Mina as she walks out.

Tuesday....

            The girls are setting up for their concert.  They had sold most of the tickets.  The inner scouts, Darien, and Rini were already there.  Terra pulls Serena aside to talk to her.

            "Do you remember the lyrics?" asks Terra.

            "Yea.  Are you sure this is going to work out?"  asks Serena.

            "I hope so."

            "I really want to be with Darien but he needs to see how much he has hurt me."

            "Well that's the whole point of this concert.  I've prepared two songs.  The one you'll sing with me.  The other one just fits for you and Darien right now."

            "Okay. Thanks so much Terra.  You guys have done so much for me."

            "Hey.  It's no big deal.  We'll do anything for our friends.  It's time.  Go introduce us."

            "Okay." says Serena as she races on stage."

On Stage...

            "Hey everyone.  I hope you're ready for today's concert.  Welcome to today's benefit concert preformed by one of California's awesome groups.  I'm Moonie and I'd like you all to welcome the Elemental Girls. They are Firey, Earthy, Windy, and Watery." says Serena.

            The girls come on stage.  They wave to the crowd.  Cadance, Kendra, and Eleanor take their places.

            "Hello people of Tokyo.  We're the Elemental Girls.  Today we have some special songs we want to perform.  The first on is called Breakdown.  Moonie and I will be singing together." says Terra.

            The girls start to play the music and Terra and Serena get ready to sing.

You called yesterday to basically say

That you care for me but that you're just not in love

Immediately I pretended to be feeling similarly

And led you to believe I was O.K.

To just walk away from the one thing

That's unyielding and sacred to me

Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it

And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you

But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind

Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside

Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly

'Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering

So I wear my disguise 'till I go home at night

And turn down the lights and then I break down and cry

So what do you do when somebody you're devoted to

Suddenly just stops loving you and it seems they haven't got a clue

Of the pain that rejection is putting you through

Do you cling to your pride and sing "I will survive"

Do you lash out and say "How dare you leave this way"

Do you hold on in vain as they just slip away

Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it

And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you

But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind

Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside

Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly

'Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering

So I wear my disguse 'till I go home at night

And turn down the lights and then I break down and cry

Well I guess I'm trying to be nonchalant about it

And I'm going to extremes to prove I'm fine without you

But in reality I'm slowly losing my mind

Underneath the guise of a smile gradually I'm dying inside

Friends ask me how I feel and I lie convincingly

'Cause I don't want to reveal the fact that I'm suffering

So I wear my disguise 'till I go home at night

And turn down the lights and then I break down and cry

After the song Serena waves and goes off the stage.  Then Terra tells the crowd that the next song is dedicated to Moonie cause of the way her boyfriend was treating her.  The inner scouts look at Darien.  Darien looks sad.  Terra then says the next song is called The Shy One.

What's a girl supposed to do

With a fool like you

Don't go trying your key in the door

'Cause it won't turn for you

Get up on the ceiling 

You don't know what I'm feeling

Act your age and not you're shoe size

Get your wheels in motion and dump that crazy notion

Get your toys, get out of my way

Baby it's a lie now

And you will find out 

I'm the shy one

Whoa yeah ( what you gonna do )

What's the situation

It's just temptation

You're with the shy one

Ha! ha!

Let me reveal one secret to you

This loin's in her cage

Treat her well and treat her good

Or she'll devour you

Get up on the ceiling 

You don't know what I'm feeling

Act your age and not you're shoe size

Get your wheels in motion and dump that crazy notion

Get your toys, get out of my way

Baby it's a lie now

And you will find out 

I'm the shy one

Whoa yeah ( Whats going on )

What's the situation

It's just temptation

You're with the shy one

( Come on )

Tell me, oh, oh what you want me maybe to say oh, oh

I can't make sense of what's strolling by

It's oh so clear oh, oh! ( yeah )

Baby it's a lie now

And you will find out 

I'm the shy one

Whoa yeah ( What you gonna do )

What's the situation

It's just temptation

You're with the shy one

( Yeah )

Maybe I ain't so shy!

You're with the shy one

Shy!

After the concert the inner scouts are waiting for Serena and the others.  Darien had left because he had to take Rini to get some ice cream.  Serena comes running out with Cadance and Eleanor is chasing them.  In Serena's hand is Eleanor's new book she had just bought.  Cadance and Serena are giggling as Eleanor chases them.  Serena sees Mina and the others. She tosses the book to Eleanor and runs over to them.

            "Hey guys!" says an out of breath Serena.

            "Hey Serena." says Mina.

            "How'd you guys like the concert?" asks Cadance.

            "It was great." says Mina.

            "Not bad." says Ami.

            "It was okay, I guess." says Raye

            Lita doesn't say anything.  Eleanor comes over to join them.  Soon Terra and Kendra join them.  The girls get to talking but Raye and Lita don't say much.  Luna and Artimes come up to the girls.  Serena picks up Luna and Mina picks up Artimes.  Darien and Rini get back.

Somewhere nearby...

            "Foolish girls.  You've let your guard down.  Now to put my plan into action.  After I defeat them Prince Diamond will see just how perfect I am to rule by his side." laughs Emerald.

            "Good luck with that one.  You know that Prince Diamond is in love with Neo Queen Serenity." says a voice from the shadows.

            "What do you know, Sapphire." says Emerald as she scowls at him.

            "I'm just reminding you who cares more about you.  Haven't you realized it yet?"

            "You are a real laugh.  I really must be going.  I have a pink brat to get and crystal points to capture." laughs Emerald as she disappears.

            "Why doesn't she see?  She'll lose just like Rubius did.  I know it." says Sapphire before he disappears too.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

Disclaimer:  Okay if you want to see the disclaimer look back at my other chapters.

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 8 Part 1: Trapped!

            The group had just left the concert.  They were heading back into town as Emerald watches them from a rooftop.  The group doesn't know that she is watching them.

            "Silly Sailor Scouts.  You're walking right into my trap.  Hahaha."

            "Should I put your plan into action now?" asks a strange monster standing beside Emerald.  

            "Yes.  So I shall be Prince Diamond's queen once I put a stop to those annoying girls." laughs Emerald.

            "I thought today was really great." says Cadance as she walks backwards in front of the group.  "Don't you agree Serena?"

            "Yea!" says Serena happily.

            "Well it's good to see some people enjoyed it." says Kendra as she looks over at Lita.

            "Good day ladies and sir.  Could I talk to you for a minute?" asks a strange man.

            "Oh hi.  Sure.  What do you want?" asks Terra.

            "Just to trap you like planned." laughs the man as he turns into a monster.

            "Time to transform!" says Eleanor.

            "Oh no you don't." says the monster as he makes them disappear.

            Somewhere in Emerald's trap....

            Cadance and Raye wake up and look at there surroundings.  

            "Where are the others?" asks Raye.

            "I don't know but this place gives me the creeps." replies Cadance.

            "How do we get out of here?"

            Cadance looks down the hallway in front of them.  She shivers and turns back to Raye.

            "Looks like there is only one way to go." says Cadance.

            "I don't like the feel of this.  Let's transform and try to find a way out of here." suggests Raye.

            "Ok. Fire GemStar Power!"

            "Mars Star Power!"

            After they finish transforming they head down the hallway.  Mars and Fire can sense something bad is going to happen but they don't know what.  They turn around to see the way they had come had disappeared.  They reach a place where the hallway branches off in two directions.  

            "Which way do we go?" asks Sailor Fire.

            "I'm not sure." answers Sailor Mars.

            Suddenly a ball of energy flies between Mars and Fire.  They both fall to the ground to avoid the energy ball.

            "I think we have to go the way that energy ball came." says Mars.

            More energy balls are fired at the girls.  Fire manages to get to the other side of the hallway.  Mars isn't so lucky and is stuck dodging the balls and blasting them back.

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" 

            "Get out of there Sailor Mars!"

            "We have to go this way so I'm going now." says Mars as she dodges some energy balls.  

            One of the energy balls bounces off the wall and hits Mars from behind.  Fire rushes over to Mars.

            "Fire Wall!" shouts Fire.  

            A wall of fire appears in front of Mars and Fire.  When the energy balls hit the wall they disappear.  The girls both decide to fire their attacks down the hallway at whatever is creating the energy ball.

            "Fire Star Strike!"

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

            The two attacks combine and destroy the monster with a big explosion.  No more energy balls come at the girls now with the monster gone.

            "Let's go." says Mars.

            "Right."

            "Oh thanks for protecting me back there Sailor Fire."

            "I always try to help my fellow scouts."

            Somewhere else in the trap...

            Ami and Kendra wake up to see their surroundings.  Ami gets her computer out and begins to examine their surroundings.  

            "So where are we?" asks Kendra.

            "We appear to be in some type of dangerous maze." answers Ami.

            "Great just what we need.  Tons of dangers for just two girls to handle.  C'mon we have to find a way to the others."

            "We should transform first in case some of the traps require our scout powers to destroy."

            "Alright. Water GemStar Power!"

            "Mercury Star Power!"

            The two girls head down the hallway.  They stop when they hear a low rumble.  Mercury begins typing away on her computer.  Sailor Water's eyes widen in shock as she realizes what the sound is.

            "Run Mercury!"

            "What's going on?"

            "We've got a big wave of water heading our way.  C'mon!" says Water as she grabs Mercury's wrist and starts running.  

            Mercury looks over her shoulder as they are running and sees the water heading straight for them.  Mercury turns around and prepares to attack.

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

            The water freezes.  Water stops running and turns around to see what Mercury had done.

            "Way to go Mercury!"

            "The ice is breaking we must keep going."

            "Right."

            They continue to run down the hallway just as the ice starts to crumble away.  The water starts rushing after them again.  Mercury trips and the water hits her as she is getting back up.

            "Uh no you don't!" says Water as she turns around to face the water.  "You aren't getting me or Sailor Mercury!" 

            Sailor Water goes into the water after Sailor Mercury.  She sees Mercury caught by what looks to be a water monster.  Sailor Water helps free Mercury and then the two of them surface as the water continues to race down the hallway.  Sailor Mercury points out a hallway on their left that is coming up.  Sailor Water grabs Mercury's hand and then grabs onto a small ledge in the wall near the hallway.  The two of them make it to the new hallway safely.  The Monster appears behind them.

            "Let's finish this!" says Sailor Water.

            "Right." agrees Mercury.

            "Water Wave Smash!"

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

            The two attacks combine and knock the monster into the wall with such force that is shatters since it was frozen by Mercury's attack.

            "Alright!" shouts Sailor Water.

            "We beat the monster.  Now let us find the others."

            "Yea let's go.  We make a really good team."

            "Yes I agree."


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

Disclaimer: If you want to see a disclaimer look at one of my other chapters.

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 8 Part 2: Trapped!

            In Emerald's trap...

            Lita and Eleanor wake up to see their surroundings.  Eleanor bites her lower lip as she notices who she is stuck with.  Lita just scowls at Eleanor.  

            "The winds here are most disturbed.  We should not stay here long." suggests Eleanor.

            "Whatever.  Let's just go already." says Lita.  "Jupiter Star Power!"

            "Wind GemStar Power!"

            Sailor Jupiter leads the way down the hallway.  Sailor Wind follows her.  They come to an intersection with two ways to go.

            "Let's go to the right." says Jupiter.

            "I don't think we should...." says Wind.

            "We are going right!" shouts Jupiter.

            "Well you can but I'm going to the left!" Wind shouts back.

            The two girls walk of their separate ways.  Sailor Wind comes to a stop.  She looks back at the way from which she just came.

            'I feel bad about leaving her go the other way.  Maybe I should go back and get her.'

            Sailor Wind runs back to the intersection and takes the right hallway.  She can hear voices and she continues to run toward the voices.  She gets to the source of the voices to see Sailor Jupiter fighting with a monster.  Wind rushes over to help Jupiter.  The monster slams Jupiter into a wall.

            "Wind Tunnel Collapse" shouts Wind.

            The monster gets hit by the attack and falls several feet away from Jupiter.  Wind prepares for another attack.  Jupiter pushes Wind aside.

            "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

            The monster gets hit as it is getting back up onto its feet.  It screeches in agony as the attack destroys it.  Sailor Wind stares at the ground.  Jupiter smiles at her victory.

            "I didn't need your help." says Jupiter without turning around to face Wind.

            "That's fine with me." says Wind sadly as she stands up and runs off.

            Jupiter turns around to see that Wind is gone. 

            'Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude to her.' thinks Jupiter.

            Suddenly Jupiter hears a scream from the direction that Sailor Wind had run off in.  Jupiter takes off running to see what the scream is from.  She stops in her tracks when she notices a giant spider web and Wind is trapped in it.  Sailor Wind is unconscious.  A huge half human, half spider monster steps out and cackles.

            "Leave her go slime ball." shouts Jupiter.

            "Well another addition to my supper.  Come join your friend." cackles the monster.

            "No way.  Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"  

            The monster dodges the attack and quickly comes up behind Jupiter.  The monster then traps Jupiter in a web.  Jupiter struggles to get free but the webbing is too strong.  Wind slowly lifts her head to see Jupiter is now trapped too.  Wind glares angrily at the monster.  

            "Let us go or else." says Wind.

            "Why should I" says the monster.

            Suddenly the winds start to pick up.  Sailor Wind's eyes glow white.  The webbing starts to tear as the winds start to blow very hard.  Suddenly Jupiter and Sailor Wind are free from the webbing and the monster charges at them.  Sailor Wind is sitting on the ground, exhausted from what she had done.  Jupiter notices these and decides to act.

            "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

            Wind sees Jupiter struggling against the monster.  She wearily stands up and prepares an attack.

            "Wind Storm Tornado!" shouts Wind and the attack traps the monster.  "Finish it now Jupiter!"

            "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

            The monster screeches as it is destroyed by the attack.  Sailor Jupiter laughs happily and turns to Sailor Wind.  Wind smiles happily.

            "Great job Jupiter.  I guess I'll be going now." says Wind as she turns around.

            "Wait.  Don't go.  I want to apologize for being....well for being stuck up and rude." says Jupiter.

            "Really?"

            "Yea.  You guys aren't so bad after all.  I mean you've managed to protect Serena from the Nega Moon."

            "Thanks.  I wanted to help you guys in the Silver Millennium but we couldn't cause Sailor Earth said we shouldn't because of the way you treated us.  Well things will be different now though won't they."

            "Yea.  Friends?"

            "Friends."

            Else where in the trap...

            Terra and Venus awake to their surroundings.  They look at each and smile a little.  They both transform just in case of trouble.

            "Well this reminds me of old times." says Earth.

            "Yea but this time we are going to work together right?" asks Venus.

            "Why not.  It may be our only way of getting to our Princess."

            The two of them head off.  They stop and listen carefully. They look at each other in question.

            "Did you hear that?" asks Venus.

            "I think hold on." says Earth as she pushes her hair back and listens carefully.  

            Her eyes widen in horror.  She grabs Venus by the wrist and starts running.

            "Hey what's going on?"  
            "Run unless you want to be fried!"

            Venus looks back to see two large fireballs chasing them.  She starts running as fast as she can.  Both of them notice something up ahead.  Up head there is a huge ditch.

            "Get ready to jump!" shouts Earth.

            The two of them jump.  Venus stumbles a little but Earth grabs her and pulls her along.  Earth's eyes widen as she realizes this place must be filled with traps.  Venus sees the next trap.

            "Arrows up ahead!" shouts Venus.

            "Right go low!"

            Both of them quickly roll under the arrows and then continue running.  The fireballs are getting closer.  Earth notices this and tries to think of what to do.  

            "Venus, the fireballs are closing in!  We've got to do something!"

            "What can we do?"

            "Let's combine our attacks!"  
            "Right!"

            The two girls stop and turn around to face the fireballs.

            "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
            "Earth World Corruption!" 

            The two attacks stop the fireballs.  The two scouts sit on the ground.

            "Phew that was exhausting." says Venus.

            "Tell me about it.  Just like old times."

            "Yeah.  We always trained like this back before our groups separated."

            "Well let's go so we can find Sailor MoonStar." says Earth as she gets up.

            They continue on their way.  They manage to avoid several other traps on their way.

Meanwhile in the center of the trap....

            Darien awakens to find himself in a cage.  Serena is in a case and still hadn't woken up.  Rini is in the cage with Darien but she is still out cold.  

            "Serena!" shouts Darien as he tries to get her to wake up but she doesn't.  

            The monster appears and laughs.

            "I specially designed this place.  By now my traps and fellow monster should have finished of your friends.  My mistress should be here soon."

            "What have you done to Serena?" asks Darien.

            "I placed her in a special tube so she'll never wake up.  Eventually she'll die after she is drained of all her energy.  This tube is designed to steal every last drop of energy from a person."

            'No Serena!  There must be something I can do.  If only I hadn't treated her so badly.  Terra was right.  I was wrong and I should have talk with Serena instead of believing those stupid dreams.  Now I may not be able to save her.' thinks Darien.


	11. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 9:  Coming to the Rescue

            Sailor Earth and Sailor Venus finally emerge from the hallway into a room with four other doorways and only one is the right way.  Suddenly Sailor Mercury and Sailor Water emerge from the far left door.  Followed by Sailor Mars and Sailor Fire coming through a nearby door.   Then lastly Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind run out of another.

            "Am I so glad to see you." Sailor Jupiter as she runs over to the other inner scouts.

            "Sailor Earth!" shouts Sailor Fire as she runs over to Sailor Earth and hugs her.

            "Hey Everyone! We have a more important task at hand right now." says Sailor Mars. "We need to find and rescue Serena, Darien, and Rini."

            "Sailor Mars is right. Let's get moving." says Sailor Water.

            The eight scouts head down a new passage way. At the end of the passage way is a light and voices. Sailor Earth tells the others to hold up. Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth go to check out whom the voices are. They hear Emerald's awful laughter and her monster talking to her. They over here the words soon Sailor Moon will be dead. They look around the corner carefully and see Serena is some kind of machine and Darien in a cage with Rini.  Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth run back to the others.

            "We've got to hurry. Emerald is going to kill Serena." says Sailor Venus.

            "We need a plan first." says Sailor Mercury.

            "I have an idea. Sailor Venus and I shall use the rafters to get close enough to break Serena out. Sailor Mercury will cover us with her Bubbles Blast attack and then join Sailor Venus and myself.  Sailor Mars, Sailor Fire, and Sailor Water will go free Darien and Rini. The key is hanging on the wall near the cage.  Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind will distract Emerald and her monster since their attacks are strong enough that they can handle themselves. How does that sound?" asks Sailor Earth.

            "Sounds like a plan to me." says Sailor Venus. "What about the rest of you? Are you in or not?"

            Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth put their hands in the center of the group and look at the rest of the girls.

            "I'm in." says Sailor Fire as she places her hand on top of Sailor Venus's hand.

            "Me too." says Sailor Wind as she too places her hand in the middle.

            "Count me in." says Sailor Water.

            "I say the plan is very well thought. I'll join you girls too." says Sailor Mercury.

            "I guess I'll go too." says Sailor Mars.

            "Hey don't leave me behind. I'm all for saving Serena." says Sailor Jupiter.

            The girls smile and break their hands away. They rush down the hallway while being as quiet as they can.

            "Okay Sailor Mercury. You're up." says Sailor Venus.

            "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" shouts Sailor Mercury.

            "What's going on?" asks Emerald in surprise, as she can no longer see because of Sailor Mercury's attack. "The scouts are here? But how?"

            "I can't see them." says the monster.

            "Find them. I don't care how. Just find them now." shouts Emerald angrily. "They mustn't ruin my plans."

            Sailor Venus, Sailor Earth, and Sailor Mercury walk above on the rafters. They carefully make their way over to where Serena is being held. Sailor Mars and Sailor Fire run over to the cage holding Darien and Rini. Sailor Water grabs the key from the wall and joins them. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind prepare to be the distractions.

            "Hey ugly! Over here!" shouts Sailor Jupiter.

            "They're over there." shouts Emerald. "Get them."

            The monster charges in the direction of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind.

            "NOW! Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" shouts Sailor Jupiter.

            "Wind Tunnel Collapse!" shouts Sailor Wind.

            The attacks hit the monster and make it even angrier. It roars in pain and chases after Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Wind taunt the monster and runs from it.

            Sailor Mercury quickly opens her computer and tries to figure out what the machine does that is holding Serena. Sailor Earth and Sailor Venus look around impatiently.

            "I can't wait anymore." says Sailor Earth. 

            "Neither can I. Let's just break her out." says Sailor Venus.

            "I've stopped the machine now we can safely get her out." says Sailor Mercury as she puts away her mini computer.

            Sailor Venus and Sailor Earth look at each other and sigh. They carefully remove the top and Sailor Earth grabs Serena.

            Sailor Mars carefully unlocks the cage with the keys. 

            "Are you two okay?" asks Sailor Mars.

            "I'm glad to see you girls." says Darien.  "We've got to save Serena."

            "Don't worry. Sailor Earth, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Mercury are already on that." says Sailor Fire.

            "Here. I'll carry the Rini." says Sailor Water as she takes Rini from Darien.

            "We sure could use Tuxedo Mask." says Sailor Mars.

            Darien nods and transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

            "We could use some help over here!" shouts Sailor Wind. 

            Wind and Jupiter are still being chased.  Emerald has already left, disgusted by all this.  

            "Let's join in with those two." says Sailor Fire as she rubs her hands together. "Eat this bugger. Fire Star Strike!"

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" shouts Sailor Mars.

            The two fire attacks burn the monster's back and it roars in anger. It turns to face Sailor Mars and Sailor Fire.  Sailor Mars and Sailor Fire make faces at the monster and it charges at them. Sailor Jupiter runs over to the monster and kicks it in the upper back knocking it to the floor.

            "Let's finish this monster already." says Sailor Wind. "Wind Tunnel Collapse!"

            "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

            "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

            "Fire Star Strike!"

            "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

            "Venus Love chain Encircle!"

            The attacks strike to monster at full force and turn it into dust. Sailor Fire jumps up and down cheering. 

            "Can we go now?" asks Sailor Water as she carefully repositions Rini on her back.

            Sailor Mercury types away on her computer to find a way out. Suddenly they appear back in Tokyo.

            "It seems that when we killed the monster we also destroyed the traps and maze." says Sailor Mercury as she looks at the others.

            "Well let's take Serena and Rini to my place till they wake up." says Darien. "Besides my place is the closest."

            The elemental scouts look at each other in question. Sailor Earth nods to the others. All the scouts follow Darien back to his apartment. They stay out of sight as they travel to his place without being seen.


	12. Chapter 10 Part 1

NOTE: This chapter will be broken into four parts so be warned.

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 10: Truths Revealed Part 1: Vampire Princess Cadance!?

            Terra places Serena down on Darien's bed. Kendra places Rini down beside Serena. 

            "So now what do we do?" asks Kendra as she turns towards Terra.

            "Darien, watch over Serena. If anything thing happens to here I will hold you responsible.  Kendra, Eleanor, and Cadance come with me." says Terra as she walks out of the room.

            The three girls follow Terra out of the room. Rei watches them as they leave.

            "We should figure out our next move." says Lita as she sits down in a nearby chair.

            "That would be a wise decision. Let Terra and her friends deal with what they are doing while we figure out a plan." says Ami.

            Out in the hall Terra leans against the wall.

            "So what did you want?" asks Cadance.

            "It wasn't Terra that wanted you. I asked her to bring you out here." says Serge as he walks out of the shadows. "I found out how you can regain your full memories of the past."

            "Really? You mean we could find out who we really are?" asks Eleanor.

            "Yes really." answers Serge. "Follow me."

            The girls follow Serge outside into a nearby alley. They look around in confusion as the alley shifts and changes. Suddenly the girls are no longer in Tokyo.  They look around the stone room. There are four doors. Each door glows with a certain color. The colors are green, red, blue, and white. 

            "Each of you will enter a door. The door shall lead you to your real homes. There you shall remember your real past." says Serge.

            "But we should get back to protect Serena." says Terra.

            "Don't worry. It shall be like no time passed when you return to Tokyo." answers Serge. "Now go. Return we you are done."

            Terra steps through the green glowing door. Cadance steps through the red, Eleanor through the white, and Kendra through the blue.

            Cadance looks around as she appears outside of a castle. She looks around at the night sky. Two soldiers dressed in dark clothing run up to Cadance. They stop and bow before Cadance.

            "Welcome home Princess." says the one knight.

            "Your parents are waiting for you." answers the other.

            "Princess? Who me?" asks Cadance in surprise.

            "Yes, now follow us." 

            The two knights lead Cadance through the halls. The walls are lined with dark colored tapestries with pictures of vampires fighting with slayers.

            'What is this place?' Cadance asks herself in her head. 'This place is creepy.'

            "Your highness, we have brought the princess." says the knight as they kneel before the king and queen.

            The queen stands up and smiles her fangs visible in the dim lit throne room. Cadance gasps and covers her mouth with her hands.

            "You look surprised my child." says the King as he stands up.

            "You're vampires!" blurts Cadance.

            "Oh dear. She doesn't remember." says the queen as she looks at her husband. "Should we give her the challenge?"

            "We have no choice." says the King. "Cadance my darling, in order for you to remember your inheritance you will have to go through a few challenges."

            "What kind of challenges?" asks Cadance.

            "Challenges that shall help you remember and regain your full powers." answers the Queen. "Chancellor, take Cadance to the challenges room."

            The chancellor leads Cadance through the dim halls to a new room. The walls are tinted red in this room. From the door in front of Cadance, a really strong heat can be felt.

            "This is the door that leads to the challenges." says the Chancellor before he leaves. "I hope you make it through alive. This was always your favorite task to perform."

            Cadance watches as the chancellor leaves and locks the door behind him. Cadance gulps as she realizes there is only one way to go now. She turns to face the door to the challenges. She cautiously steps through the door. She shields her face from a blast of hot air as she looks around. She looks to her left and on the wall, notices an inscription on the wall.

            'Who so ever walks through the door of challenges is bound by fate,

            Only those chosen can make it through the challenges till the end.

            Only the chosen one shall succeed where all others have failed.  
            As the prophecy states:

            _Blood feeding the hunger of an immortal soul,_

_            Fire at command,_

_            The strength of the chosen one shall deliver us,_

_            From the light into eternal darkness.'_

            "I wonder what this means." says Cadance as she drags her hand over the writing.

            Cadance walks through the room until she reaches a wall of fire.

            "How am I supposed to get through that?" asks Cadance as she worries.

            Cadance closes her eyes and thinks. She thinks back to the prophecy.

            "Fire at command...I wonder if that means I can control fire..." thinks Cadance as she looks at the fire again. 

            Cadance stretches her hand towards the fire. The flames flicker and lick at her hand, burning Candace fingers. Cadance pulls her hand back quickly. She looks at the burn, about to cry.

            "How am I supposed to get through this? It's impossible. I wish someone could help me." says Cadance as she sits down and fights back her tears. "I just want to go home."

            "What a pathetic excuse for a vampire Princess." says a male voice from the shadows.

            "Who's there?" asks an alarmed Cadance as she quickly stands up and looks around.

            "I am N'yx, Vampire Slayer." says the man as he steps from the shadows. "Now I shall put an end to your pathetic life."

            N'yx leaps at Cadance with a wooden steak in his hand. Cadance leaps out of the way and leans against a nearby wall.

            "Why do you avoid me? Are you afraid to die forever?" asks N'yx.

            "I'm not a vampire. I don't want to be here. I want to go home and be with my friends." answers Cadance as she looks at the slayer in fear. "Please leave me alone."

            "Too bad.  I do not grant mercy for vampires." says N'yx as he narrows his eyes in anger. "You die NOW!"

            N'yx lunges at Cadance but she dives to the ground and rolls away from him. He growls and rushes at Cadance, this time with his sword drawn. Cadance screams as she runs away from him towards the fire. Her eyes widen in fear as she realizes she has to either make it through the fire or die by this slayer's sword. Cadance narrows her eyes in determination and rushes faster towards the fire.

            _'Try harder! You are pathetic! You call yourself a vampire princess? You are a disgrace to the royal crown.' shouts Cadance's male vampire tutor. 'You were born to fight and to control fire! Unleash your true powers, child!'_

_            'I'm trying as hard as I can.' whines a young Cadance that looks ready to cry. 'I just can't do it.'_

_            'You're not trying hard enough!' shout her teacher. 'TRY AGAIN!!'_

_            Cadance closes her eyes and makes the small firewall part. She leaps up and down happily at her success. Her teacher smiles briefly._

_            'No time for celebrating. You still have much training left to do.'_

            Cadance closes her eyes and leaps through the firewall. She lands on the other side untouched. She stands up and stares at the firewall in surprise. The slayer roars in anger at his prey's escape. 

            "Get back here Vampire!" shouts N'yx.

            "No way. I'm out of here. I know when I'm not wanted." says Cadance as she turns and runs down the hall. 

            Cadance enters a large room with a metal door. She looks around the room for any signs of traps. When she sees none she continues to the metal door. Cadance tries pulling the doors open by the large metal rings but to no avail. She sits down on the floor near the door and closes her eyes. Cadance puts and hands to her upper teeth. She gasps as she feels a pair of fangs.

            "I am a vampire!!" says Cadance in surprise. "This can't be! I don't want to be a vampire."

            Cadance slams her fist into the cement floor, cracking it with sheer force. Cadance stares wide eyed at the damage.

            _'You are a weakling! Is that all the harder you can hit? I've felt harder hits from three year-old vampires!' shouts a female vampire. 'Come on Princess! Your father is the strongest in the kingdom. Let's see you top him!'_

_            Cadance clenches her fists in anger and punches the wall. To her surprise the brick wall had cracked and now spider line fractures could be seen on the wall._

_            'You were supposed to hit me not the wall! I'm your opponent not the wall! YOU ARE A WEAKLING!' shouts the teacher._

_            'I hate you!' shouts Cadance as she strikes her teacher and sends her flying into a nearby wall. _

_            Cadance gasps and covers her mouth with her hands._

_            'I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it.' whispers Cadance as she fights back tears._

_            Her teacher stands up and brushes her hair out of her face._

_            'Now that was what I was talking about. Don't be sorry. Fight like that and you may just surpass your father.' _

            Cadance stands up and walks over to the metal door.

            "I can do this." says Cadance as she grabs the ring and plants her feet firmly on the floor.

            Cadance hears footsteps coming down the hall. She turns to see the slayer walking her way.

            "Thought you could escape me did you? Well I'm back." laughs N'yx.

            "An so am I." says Cadance as she turns to face him. "I, Princess Cadance, of the Vampire Kingdom and I will put a stop to you."

            "You? Stop me? I don't think so." laughs N'yx.

            Cadance catches N'yx off guard and she rams him into a wall. N'yx gasps in pain. Cadance pulls out her transformation jewel.

            "Fire GemStar Power!" shouts Cadance and she transforms into Sailor Fire. "I am Sailor Fire. If you mess with fire you're going to get burned."

            "So your a senshi besides a vampire. All the better." smirks N'yx as he charges at Sailor Fire with his sword drawn for the kill.

            The room grows hotter as Sailor Fire closes her eyes. Fire flares up around her feet. She raises her hands in the air. Flames, in the shapes of stars, shoot towards the slayer.

            "Fire Star Strike!" shouts Sailor Fire as her eyes snap open.

            N'yx's eyes widen in fear as the attack strikes him full force. He disappears in a blinding flash of light. Sailor Fire turns to face the door once again. She pulls the door open and walks into the last room. The chancellor smiles as Sailor Fire enters the room.

            "You have done it Princess. Welcome home." says the chancellor as he bows before Sailor Fire.

            "Thank you chancellor. I must be going. I have friends waiting for me back in Tokyo." says Sailor Fire.

            "Yes we understand." says the Queen as she steps from the shadows with the King.

            "Come back to us when it all said and done. We shall miss you until the time comes for your return." says the King.

            "Thank you mother. Thank you father." says Sailor Fire as tears form in her eyes.

            She runs over to hug her parents. The chancellor opens the door leading back to Tokyo. Sailor Fire bids them all a tearful farewell before running through the door with a look of determination on her face.


	13. Chapter 10 Part 2

Sailor Moon ES Chapter 10:Truths Revealed Part 2: Elly Returns to the City of Wings 

            Eleanor steps away from the portal and gasps in surprise at the magnificent sight before her. A large white castle looms before her in the distance, the towers seeming to touch the clouds. People with glistening fairy wings fly back and forth between the castle and the small village at the foot of the castle.  A cool breeze blows through the air and ruffles Eleanor's hair. Two winged soldiers land before her. They point the tips of their spears at Eleanor as if she is an intruder. Eleanor holds her hands in the air in a position of surrender.

            "Excuse? Could you tell me where I am? I seem to be a bit lost." says Eleanor in the sweetest tone she can muster.

            "You are in the City of Wings and therefore you are trespassing." says the younger soldier with light blonde hair.

            "I'm here because I was sent here to regain my memories." states Eleanor in a now pleading tone of voice.

            "Who has sent you, stranger?" asks the second guard who has firey red hair.

            "My guardian Serge sent me."

            The two guards look at each other for a moment then they look back at Eleanor for a moment. The whisper to each other, discussing something that they don't want Eleanor to overhear. The younger guard walks over to Eleanor.

            "Show us proof." commands the young guard.

            Eleanor unclasps the gem from the necklace she had placed it on. She shows the gem to the guard. He looks at it and his eyes widen and he backs up to where his partner is standing.

            "It is the gem of wind." says the young guard. "Only Sergio could give that to her. Sergio was the guardian of the element gems."

            "Sergio? Is Serge's real name Sergio?" asks Eleanor curiously.

            "That's Master Sergio to everyone here in this kingdom." says the older guard. "Follow us young princess. The gem is all the proof we need."

            "How can I follow you? I don't have any wings like you do."

            The two guards look at Eleanor with a surprised expression. 

            "If you have no wings then why do you possess the gem of wind?" asks the older guard.

            "Should we put her through the trials of truth?" asks the younger one.

            "We'll let the Queen decide this girl's fate."

            The older guard grabs Eleanor's one hand and the other guard grabs her other hand. They fly her to the castle. The walls inside shimmer like glass but can't be seen through. Eleanor gazes in amazement at the beautifully decorated tapestries. Hanging in some areas are pictures of famous people that once lived in this very kingdom. They reach the throne room. The room is a luminous white that shines like a prism when the light reflects from it. On a pure white throne sits a woman of great beauty. The woman as long flowing snow-white hair that stops at her ankles and her skin is fair. Her green eyes look almost like emeralds and her long white gown is decorated in tiny white flowers.  The two guards bow before their queen. Eleanor sees this and also bows to show this woman some respect in hopes that she will be slightly kinder. 

            "Whom have you brought before me?" asks the queen, her voice as smooth as silk.

            "This girl has claimed that the Master Sergio has sent her here to regain her memories of a past life." states the older guard.

            "She resembles the Princess yet she has no wings. She also bears the Wind Gem." states the younger guard.

            "Stand before me." commands the Queen.

            Eleanor gulps and walks closer to the Queen. The Queen studies Eleanor for a brief moment before standing up and walking over to Eleanor. The Queen's wings shimmer and add to her beauty as she walks to Eleanor.

            "What is your name child?" asks the Queen.

            "My name is Eleanor Jaccobs." answers Eleanor.

            "Eleanor...." mummers the Queen as she thinks carefully and looks at Eleanor again. 

            The Queen smiles and hugs Eleanor. Eleanor's eyes widen in surprise, not expecting this. The Queen releases her and notices Eleanor's surprised look and laughs slightly.

            "My dear Elly. You've come back after all this years. Somehow you seem to be missing your wings however." says the Queen. "Remember me? I am your mother Queen Evelina."

            "You're my mother?" asks Eleanor in surprise as she stares at the beautiful woman.

            "Yes, my dear. Unfortunately you will have to go through so tests in order to regain your memories and your wings." says Evelina as she stands back from Eleanor. "Will you take the tests?" 

            "Well if it is the only way to regain my memories then I guess I don't have much of a choice. So I guess I'll take the test." says Eleanor.

            "Then we shall meet again after the test. Guards! Take Princess Eleanor to the challenge room." orders Queen Evelina.

            "Yes, Ma'am." say the two guards as they escort Eleanor to the Challenge Room.

            The guards take Eleanor to a totally white room and then leave, locking the door on their way out. Eleanor gulps as she looks at the open doorway in front of herself. She looks around and notices some writing on the nearby wall.

            'Who so ever walks through the door of challenges is bound by fate,

            Only those chosen can make it through the challenges till the end.

            Only the chosen one shall succeed where all others have failed.  
            As the prophecy states:

            _Royal blood of the City of Wing,_

_            Wind at command,_

_            With Wings of light_

_            Shall deliver us to a new age._

            "What does this mean?" Eleanor asks herself as she touches the writing with her right hand.

            Eleanor walks through the open door in front of her. She shields her face as she is hit with a powerful gust of wind. Once the wind dies she lowers her arms to looks before her. A large chasm lies before her with no bridge to get to the other side. On the other side there is a door. Strong gusts of wind come up out of the chasm. Eleanor carefully stands at the end of the chasm, looking down.

            "Man, I can't even see the bottom." says Eleanor with a sigh. "This is depressing."

            A shrill screech fills the air. Eleanor quickly looks up to see some creature, half woman half bird, descending upon her at a very high speed. Eleanor's eyes widen in fear. The creature dives at Eleanor but luckily Eleanor dodges it just in time. The creature quickly turns around. It licks its lips as it spots Eleanor.

            "Little princess has returned." hisses the creature in an insane laugh. "You'd think you would have learned your lesson last time."

            "We've met before?" asks Eleanor in confusion.

            The bird woman lunges at Eleanor. Eleanor tries to dodge but the bird woman slices her arm with her claws as she flies by. Eleanor holds the open wound. It wasn't too deep of a cut but enough that it was bleeding. Eleanor backs away from the creature only to find herself at the edge of the chasm. This wasn't looking too good. Eleanor had no idea what to do. This creature lady was extremely fast. Eleanor closes her eyes, trying to think of something before this creature tears her apart.

            _"Watch me Princess." says a winged warrior woman as she spins in the air._

_            A young winged Eleanor watches below on the ground. The warrior flies around showing Eleanor some fighting tactics. Eleanor takes to the air and flies over to the woman._

_            "I don't know if I can be as good as you..." says Eleanor as she hangs her head, tears streaming down her cheeks.. "I'll never be able to protect my kingdom when I become queen..."_

_            "Come now Princess. No tears. You're 11 now. You can't cry." says the warrior woman as she dries Eleanor's tears. "Try again. If you can get this down you'll be able to out fly your enemy with speed. It is especially important if the enemy is stronger."_

_            "Okay I'll try again..." says Eleanor as she nods her head._

            'I pray that this works...' thinks Eleanor. 'I'm not afraid of what I am. I am a Sylph.'

            The monster heads straight at Eleanor. Eleanor crosses her arms in front of her chest and leaps backwards. She begins to plummet, head first, downwards into the chasm. The bird creature flies above laughing, thinking she has won. Two glistening fairy wings sprout from Eleanor's back. She stretches her arms out, flips into an upright position. Her wings catch the powerful gust of wind and carry her back up. Eleanor rams into the creature, taking it by surprise. After momentarily stunning the creature, Eleanor lands on the opposite side of the chasm.

            "Catch me if you can!" shouts Eleanor as she takes off running through the open door. 

            The door leads into a long tunnel. The bird creature follows close behind. Eleanor glances back to see it catching up so she quickens her pace. Soon she is out running the creature no problem. She comes to another room with a door. There is nothing special about this room at all. Eleanor can feel a draft coming from somewhere. The monster comes in the door, out of breath. Eleanor turns to face it.

            _"Run! They're coming!" shouts a winged solider as he runs._

_            Several large groups of half bird half human creatures fly around the village. They kill anyone they get their claws on. Queen Evelina comes out wearing royal battle armor._

_            "We mustn't let them get their way. We must defeat them!" shouts Queen Evelina as she raises her staff._

_            Princess Eleanor looks out her bedroom window to see to commotion. Serge, in his human form, walks into her room. She turns to see the guardian. He tosses a jewel to her, the wind jewel. He quickly commands her to transform and battle at her mother's side. Eleanor uses the wind jewel to become Sailor Wind, defender of the city of wings. She rushes out to fight with her mother._

            "It's you! You're kind attacked my kingdom long ago!" shouts Eleanor as she looks at the creature.

            "That's correct little Princess." says the creature as it finally catches it's breath. "Now you shall die!"

            The creature lunges at Eleanor but is not back by an extremely powerful wind gust. Rage fuels this wind, as Eleanor glares angrily at the creature.

            "Pay back time..." says Eleanor as she holds out her wind jewel. "Wind GemStar Power!"

            Eleanor raises the jewel into the air. A blast of wind shoots up from around her feet. White strands of light wrap around her body, forming her sailor fuku. Sailor Wind gets into a fighting stance. The creature growls and leaps at her, claws extended. Wind dodges the creature with ease.

            "Wind Storm Tornado!!" shouts Wind as a tornado forms before her.

            She releases the tornado at the creature, trapping it. The tornado slices up the creature and it's wings. It screeches in pain before it falls to the ground, dead. Sailor Wind falls to her knees in exhaustion. The door opens and Queen Evelina walks in clapping. Sailor Wind stands up.

            "Bravo, Elly. You've succeeded. You truly are the chosen one." says Evelina as she hugs Sailor Wind.

            "Thank you mother..." says Wind as she hugs her mother.

            Sailor Wind changes back to Eleanor. Eleanor felt so secure in her mother's arms. She did want this moment to end but she knew she was needed back in Tokyo. Her mother releases her from the hug, knowing the Eleanor needed to be leaving.

            "Come back to me when all is said and done. I've missed you too much already. Tell Guardian Serge that I said hello." says Evelina as she holds Eleanor at arms length to look at her one last time.

            "I will. I promise to return. First my friends need me to help them and then I can come home." says Eleanor as she wipes her eyes. "I promise."

            "Don't forget that promise." says Evelina as she watches Eleanor walk towards the door.

            "I won't" says Eleanor as she steps through the door, her eyes filled with tears.


End file.
